


Simple Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Stydia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let her gaze trace the lines between the dark moles that stood out against his pale cheeks like she was tracing constellations in the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Moments

Lydia lay in bed on her side so that her face was only inches from his. They typically woke at the same time so it was odd that she was laying there wide awake and watching his sleeping form. Naturally she decided that she might as well take advantage of the situation.

So there she was, laying in bed as sun began to creep through the windows signaling the start of a new day and lazily basking in the sight of his face.  

She let her gaze trace the lines between the dark moles that stood out against his pale cheeks like she was tracing constellations in the stars. She felt her heart fill with warmth as she flicked her eyes over the curve of his lips.

She lived for moments like this, when it felt as if the world had stopped around them and all that was left was her love for the sleeping boy in front of her. Lydia tried to be as gentle as possible as she closed the short distance between them to let her legs tangle with his. She let herself smile as the sudden movement caused Stiles to stir slightly in his sleep but not wake fully. Lydia loved these simple moments and if her laying perfectly still pressed up against him so close that she can feel his breath on her forehead will make them last longer then god damn it she’s not going to move a muscle.

How long they lay like that, Lydia couldn’t tell. It’s funny how you lose your sense of time when the only thing on your mind is tall, gangly boys with button noses and honey colored eyes.

Eventually though, Stiles did begin to stir and Lydia looked up just in time to watch as his eyelashes fluttered apart to reveal those eyes that had been on her mind for quite some time now. He looked down at her and smiled sleepily.

“Good morning,” she said in a soft voice, smiling gently.

“Morning,” he mumbled back, voice still rough from sleep.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her nose, causing her to scrunch up her face in that way that he found simply adorable, before wrapping his long arms around her small frame and tucking her into his chest. Lydia let herself melt into the embrace, because while she did love the moments that she got to spend just watching him, she loved the ones she spent wrapped in his love even more.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out http://stydiaweek.tumblr.com for more works submitted for stydia week :)


End file.
